


Elegies and Lullabies (songs that guide you home)

by Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Link is Bad at Feelings, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, You’ve met with a terrible fate haven’t you?, its kingdom hearts it doesn’t have to make sense, oh look creative liberties!, some injury? But not explicit, what even is this, why did i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz/pseuds/Sphinx_of_Black_Quartz
Summary: The Lost Woods are a mysterious place, between time, space and reality.Strange that they would be the place where one is found.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Elegies and Lullabies (songs that guide you home)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. I don’t even have a PlayStation guys. I came to KH for the memes and now I’m designing keyblades, playing union cross and making THIS apparently. HOW DID I GET HERE?!
> 
> But whatever. I spent more time than I’m willing to admit on this, so hopefully someone gets something out of it.

With the history of the previous two years, it wasn’t new for Sora to come to feeling like he’d been slammed by breaker waves for five hours, but it was new to not have his friends fussing over him.

What had he been doing? He remembers diving, using sleeping hearts to slingshot himself deeper, and deeper... he remembers pulling himself and Kairi out, before being dragged back down... but anything after that is just a blur of fear, pain and exhaustion. Maybe running? It’s strange, because wherever he is now, it feels like he’s moving, like he’s... being cradled in someone’s arms.

He attempts to open his eyes to get his bearings, but a stab of pain runs through him, and then his addled brain is suddenly aware of more than just aches. He cries out and he flings a hand toward his face, only just meeting soft fabric before something is grasping his wrist.

“Woah, careful! If you mess with your bandages, you might reopen your wounds, and trust me, that would not be pretty.” 

Huh? Who’s that? That’s not a voice Sora recognizes. It’s quiet and young, with a kind of... tiredness underneath. Male, probably. He tries asking, but only a garbled ‘hhhroogh’ comes out. 

“And maybe try not to talk either? Whoever or whatever did this to you was feeling particularly sadistic. I don’t think going into the details right now is a good idea, but let’s just say, if I hadn’t found you when I did... you would probably be dead. Among other things.” 

Sora mulls that over. He certainly feels like that could be true, and as he pays more attention, there are bandages wrapped around not just his eyes (whole face above his nose, really), but his throat, chest, hands, and legs as well. 

“I've got some water. It’ll probably help and you need it.”

There’s a rustling noise, and the sound of a bottle being uncorked. “Here.” The lip of the bottle is pressed to his mouth and a slow stream of water trickles down. It’s a bit difficult to drink like this, without control over the bottle, but he can tell his rescuer is being extremely careful not to make him accidentally inhale the water.

When the bottle is pulled away, he does feel a bit better, but not by a whole lot.

“I know it probably hurts. A lot. But try to hang in there, okay? I’m taking you to the best healers I know of.” 

After that statement, the speaker is quiet. The only sound echoing the sound of crunching underbrush. Not even birds chirping, or wind blowing. 

Sora doesn’t like it. The silence reminds him of being alone, and being alone always leads to the worst parts of his life. It doesn’t help the watered-down agony pulsing in time with his heartbeat that is rushing through his body. 

He hates that he’s like this, but he can’t help but wish in his head at his rescuer, to please say something, don’t leave him hurting in the dark...

“Hmmm? Was that you? That feeling just now. Did you ask me to talk to you?”

Sora is feeling slightly flabbergasted at this, because he didn’t think he did, but he gives a tiny nod, because that is what he wanted.

“Huh. I wonder... do you ever think you just... can feel what others do?”

Actually... yeah. He thought everyone did.

“I see. You must be an empath then.  
An empath is someone who can feel others emotions, and project their own. Just now, you were feeling confused about what I was talking about, and you projected that desire to understand to me. Usually empaths have to know other people well to pick up on their emotions though, unless they’re very strong.”

That explained a lot, really. He was just surprised that it had taken this long for both himself and someone else to realize. Before he can muse on this, his rescuer is speaking again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think. Of course you would want something to focus on. You’re in pain, and in the dark, and I’m the only other person around. I’m not really very good at talking, but maybe I could play some music for you?”

Music? That sounded great, actually. He tries to send that feeling out, and his rescuer laughs. 

“Phew. I’m glad you have so much faith in my skill, for all you know, I could be terrible. I suppose I’ll start with something calm and quiet?”

A wind instrument begins to sound, the melody slow and beautiful, but with a sort of sadness behind it. He’s so entranced by it, that he hardly notices that he’s being moved again. There’s a type of longing in the song, that reminds him of staring out at all the stars over the sea. 

He doesn’t even know how long it’s been when it finally ends. 

“Did you like it?” 

He nods as best he can, regardless of the pain that it causes, and tries to ask without words what the song was about. 

“Careful. Don’t move if it hurts. I’m glad you liked it. And... you want to know something... about.... the song? What it means?” 

Yes! This talking-through-feelings thing was going pretty well! 

“Ah. Well.... it’s called ‘The Ballad of the Wind Fish’. There’s an old story about it, that sometimes, deep in the sea, sailors can come across a mysterious island where the mythical Wind Fish sleeps. An enormous creature that swims through the air, and refracts color as it goes. They say that if you use the ballad to wake it up, it can grant you a wish. But you must wish with all your heart, because if you aren’t true to yourself, you can be trapped in its dream forever.”

A pause. “I honestly think it sounds a bit scary. Just sleeping away forever...”

Wow. Sora agreed, it did hit in a place that was a bit close to home, though he could still appreciate that story had that mystical nature that only the oldest legends could have. Hah! And this guy said he wasn’t good with words. 

“Ah... would you like to hear another?”

Yes! Yes he did! Not only was there really nothing else to do, this person was an amazing musician. 

“Okay, this one is called......”

——————

Sora’s not sure how long it’s been since his rescuer started playing music for him, but it’s the sudden stop that he really notices. 

“Ah. We’re here. You feel it too, don’t you? The magic in the air?”

Now that it’s been pointed out, yeah he does. It’s almost like a heavy layer of perfume, but not to his nose. 

“Okay. We’re going inside. You know, you’re pretty lucky, I was planning to just take you to a normal Fairy’s Fountain, but the closest one turned out to be a Great Fairy’s Fountain. Most people go an entire lifetime without even seeing the entrance. She’ll have you patched up in no time.”

They begin moving again, and not only does the magic in the air get stronger, it also feels slightly warmer, and more humid. The footsteps turn from the crunch of underbrush to clack-slapping of stone. 

He can hear water lapping at the edge of  
something when they stop. “O Radiant One of this fountain, I beg that you grant-“ his rescuer begins but is cut off by chortling laughter. 

“Why so formal? We are both servants of Hylia are we not?” The new voice sounds feminine and playful, somehow old and young.

“I just wanted to be respectful...” more laughter, sounding a bit like chiming bells.

“I see. Well, then I suppose I must respond in turn. What would you have of me, Link of Hyrule, bearer of courage-“

“No! No it’s fine you don’t have to do that!” Raw embarrassment flowed from his rescuer-Link?- and who he assumes to be the Great Fairy laughs again. 

“You will have to listen to all your titles listed out someday, child of destiny. Now, please tell me what I can do to help you today?”

“Ah. It’s not me... it’s him.” Sora assumes Link is gesturing to him and whoever is carrying him. “I found him bleeding facedown in a puddle of Malice. I did what I could but... My healing isn’t refined enough to not make things worse.”

Silence for a moment, then, “Your spirit is strong and your heart is kind, Link of Hyrule. Lend me your light, and I believe this soul can be healed. Worry not, for I will guide your power.”

Nothing happens for a moment, but then he is being lifted into the air, the warmth of healing magic soothing his pain. His bandages are even slowly rewound, letting him get his first look at his surroundings. 

The first thing he notices is who he assumes to be the Great Fairy. She’s floating over a pool of clear, sparkling water, and extending her hands toward him. Magic is flowing around him, holding him in the air. It then gently deposits him on the ground.

Where he promptly collapsed into the second person in the room's arms. 

“I've got you. Let’s just sit down over here...” Ah. This must be Link, then. Link helps him lean up against a pillar, and it’s then that he gets a good look at his rescuer. 

Link is dressed in a green tunic and cap, with uneven golden hair, long pointed ears, and a sword belt across his chest. 

“Careful, healing that much damage can take a lot out of you.” Link pauses. “Great Fairy, May we stay in your fountain til he’s recovered?”

“You put my sisters’ broken pieces back together. There is nothing I can do to repay that. What I have is yours.”

There’s a blush on Link’s face. “Thank- thank you.” And with a flash of light, the Great Fairy disappeared back into her fountain. 

Well. This is a good of a time as any for introductions, right? “Hi I’m-“ Wow. His voice sounds terrible. But Link’s attention is on him now. He clears his throat and starts again. “Hi! I’m Sora. And you’re Link. It’s nice to meet you! Thanks for helping me ou- Who’s that?” 

For the first time, Sora notices a third person in the room. Which was weird because of how big that person was. They were standing so quiet he didn’t notice. They are a sorta clay-yellow color, with pure white eyes, a huge scar and... rocks on their back?

Link blinks. “You’re welcome. I couldn’t just leave you there. And who’s...? Oh. That’s what carried you here. I’m not totally sure what it-he?- is but I think he’s just a magical statue. Now that you can probably walk again, I should dismiss him. It?”

Huh. Well that was kinda cool. It would be interesting to see how Link dismisses it. He watched Link turn and start to walk toward him- it?- that’s when he notices Link’s shield. It is very reflective. So reflective in fact that Sora can see himself in it. 

Can see scars ripping across his eyes like a mask, cutting down his cheek, curling around his neck... A massive black spider web covering his whole chest. 

What... this is... what happened to him? There was no hiding damage this bad, as he usually did to make sure his friends didn’t worry about him, and knew he could handle things, but this. He touches the rough, twisted tissue around his eyes and winces.

He’s so caught up in it, he barely notices the magic statue dissolving into red light at Link’s touch.

“Hey, are you all... oh. I’m so sorry. Malice always leaves a mark. It cut you deeply, and you’ll carry those forever. I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.” 

Oh no! This new friend couldn’t feel guilty because of him! “No... no it’s alright. Just... have to get used to it.” He put his hand down, a question suddenly in his mind. “Hey, what is ‘malice?’ You’ve mentioned it a few times, but I’ve never heard of it.”

Link takes a seat next to him. “Malice is... well. It’s pure hatred and anger given form. It poisons flesh, corrupts spirits and tears people apart, inside and out.”

That. Sounded a lot like what he had thought darkness was. When he brings this up, Link shakes his head. 

“No, shadow magic is entirely different. It’s just the complement to light magic. People just assume it’s evil because the things that can be done with it tend to... breed untrustworthiness. No, Malice is unnatural. It’s the pain, sadness, anger and hopeless feelings in people that turned to hate. Hate so powerful it started leaking out.”

Link sighed. “Enough of that. You need to rest. I can see your eyes trying to close.”

As much as Sora hated to admit it, Link was right. He could feel exhaustion pulling on his eyelids, and every other part of him, really. He watches Link reach into a pouch on his hip, and pull out- an entire bedroll? Huh. Link must have enchanted pockets too. 

“Here.” Link lays it out and helps Sora into it. “Rest.” And Sora is out.

——————

“Guardian of Light.” Whazzit...?  
Did someone need something?

“I must speak with you.” He opens his eyes, and sees the Great Fairy beckoning him toward her. He extracts himself from the bedroll and nearly trips over Link who’s just sleeping on the floor. Sora looks back at the bedroll. That’s Link’s, isn’t it. That was so nice of him, to let Sora use it, but he was sure Link deserved it too. He gently tucked Link into his own bedroll and then made his way to the Great Fairy.

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” 

She smiled gently. “You have such compassion, and loyalty, Keybearer, and so I would like to extend you two warnings and a request.”

Sora’s jaw dropped. 

“Yes. I know what you are. My sisters and I watch over many places, and we share what we know. One of them saw the day you received it.”

“Wow. One of them saw.... wait. Does that mean one of your sisters can tell me where my friends are? Or that I’m okay?”

She gave him a sad look. “Unfortunately, we cannot stray far from our fountains, so unless your friends come to us, we cannot speak to them.”

Oh. That was. A bit disappointing. The Great Fairy wasn’t done yet. “I can show you what they see, however.” 

She touched the water with a finger, and as it rippled, images ran across the surface. Riku pacing while Cid tapped away at a computer. Donald and Goofy scouring the desert. Kairi asleep in a chair. They were okay. World after world spun across the water, and something wet trailed down his ruined face. 

“Thank you. You had something to tell me?”

“Yes.” With a wave of her hand, the water cleared, and her face took a more serious expression. “I was only able to heal your physical wounds. While it should not be life threatening at the moment, your spirit has taken exceptionally lasting damage. Almost like glass, it has completely shattered.”

Oh. Oh man. That’s not good. That’s not good on so many levels. 

The Fairy then formed a ball of magic in her hands, then, catching him completely off guard, smashed it and with a wave of a hand, caused the pieces to slot themselves back together, though the web of cracks remained. “Your willpower’s what is holding you together. Make no mistake though, any more strain and...” the ball exploded, sending down a shower of sparkling dust. 

“I do not know what can repair this damage, but if you have survived this long, I would say that there’s a chance you could find a way.” He nods, shoving the information to the back of his head to mill over later. No Keyblades, huh? That would make things more difficult.

“Now. The second warning, along with the request.” He turned his attention back to the speaker. “The place you have found yourself is called the Lost Woods. It is a place between worlds, and even time itself. One can use the Woods to travel to many, many places, but the danger is great.” 

As she spoke, she cast an image out, of a person walking between trees. “The deeper one goes, the greater the distortion, and the greater the danger. If you lose your way...” the person in the picture screamed silently as a skeleton took their place. “Your soul will belong to the Woods, and you will wander forever.”

Wow. This day was just getting better and better. First he gets permanently disfigured, then learns his heart is shattered, and now he’s in a death forest. 

“Ah, but hope is not lost for you, Guardian of Light. You were found by the best guide there could be.” She gestured to Link’s sleeping form. “He was given the forest’s blessing, and spent most of his early years living here. Not quite as deep as we are now, but enough that he will not lose his way.” The Great Fairy looked directly at him. “And I hate to ask this of one who has given so much, but...” she sighed. “Link was called by fate the day he was born, and in answering its call, he lost everything he had. His home, his innocence and the people he loved.” 

That. That was so sad. Link definitely needed a friend to help him out right now, and Sora knew he was perfect for the job. 

“I beg of you. Please, stay by his side for a time. At least until he learns it’s safe to trust again. He will never be able to on his own.” 

He grinned his best Sora-smile, ignoring the way it scrunched up the scar across his cheek. “Hah! I was planning to do that already. Thanks for the warnings, I’ll keep them in mind!”

“Thank you. Now rest. You have a long journey ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, the thing that made this idea bounce around my skull like a ping pong ball was actually this quote by Igos du Ikana in majoras mask: “I grant to you a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in the darkness. This soldier who has no heart is your twin image. A shell of yourself that you will shed when your song commands it”  
> That sounds heckin kingdom hearts-y to me. I’m not exactly sure what it would be in the kh world, cuz it’s not a nobody, Link doesn’t lose his body when he makes one. I don’t know. Someone who actually played Kh tell me.  
> Other kh Zelda thoughts that get the brain goin:  
> -would the song of healing work on people who are norted?  
> -could the sonata of awakening wake up Ventus?  
> -did anyone else notice how similar the final world and the place the Hero of Sky fought demise look?  
> -link would probably just turn into wolf link instead of a heartless if he got darkness-ified  
> -link would totally judge crusty old Xehanorts time traveling technique.  
> -could light arrows work the same way a Keyblade does?  
> -would Link be able to use one?  
> -how long would it take before link just straight up murders Xehanort?
> 
> One more question for y’all before I’m out. How do you think the rest of the KH squad would react to link? I don’t really know any of them, (besides Sora lol, but even he is kinda iffy cuz I haven’t played the games).
> 
> Kay that’s all. Sphinx out. Have a lovely day :3


End file.
